Unenlagia
The Unenlagia is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Unenlagia is a Unenlagia-type Zoid used by the Helic Republic. The second Blox Zoid, the Unenlagia was designed to work with the Leoblaze. The two units support and complement each other, the Leoblaze being capable in close combat, while the Unenlagia provided long-ranged fire. Lightly armoured, the Zoid relies more on its small size and mobility to avoid harm. Like many Blox Zoids, the Unenlagia is capable of rearranging its structure to combine with other Blox or Zoids. The Zoid's primary Fuzor partner is the Leoblaze; the two combine to form a completely new Zoid, the D.A. Lizards. Additionally, the Unenlagia and Leoblaze can also combine, along with the Mosasledge and Nightwise, to form the Matrix Dragon. Battle Story appearances The Unenlagia was developed by the ZOITEC corporation, and sold to the Helic Republic. First deployed in ZAC 2102, the Zoid was eagerly adopted by the devastated Helic armies, who were desperate for new weapons to face the Neo-Zenebas forces with. The Zoid proved to be effective against the smaller Neo-Zenebas Zoids like the Demantis and Guntiger, as well as the Chimera Blox. However, with the appearance of the Seismosaurus, the bulk of the Helic army was destroyed, the majority of the Unenlagias amongst them. The design was later replaced with an advanced derivative, the Evo Flyer. Media Appearances Anime Fuzors The Unenlagia first appeared in Zoids: Fuzors, where it was commonly depicted as a wild Zoid. Herds of Unenlagia roamed the countryside, and would often become nuisances to travellers and local communities. Other Unenlagia were used by Zi-fighters in arena battles. The Savage Hammer team formed a squad consisting of a Unenlagia, Mosasledge and Nightwise. Along with a Leoblaze stolen from Mach Storm, the Zoids combined to form a Matrix Dragon. The team then turned on Savage Hammer, using the Dragon to fight both R.D.'s Liger Zero Phoenix and Blake's Buster Fury. The fight was interrupted by the Energy Liger. During the Energy Liger’s attack, the Matrix Dragon was destroyed, with all four of its component Zoids being written off. Later on, the Energy Liger would often be seen hunting down herds of Unenlagia. Video Games The Unenlagia was featured in Zoids Saga II as a separate zoid, capable of limited swimming. Its main purpose was to fuze into Matrix Dragon with Mosasledge, Nightwise, and Leoblaze. Unenlagia was also featured as part of the Matrix Dragon in the Zoids VS series, but was not a separate zoid. Its tail rifle was available as a weapon equippable on other zoids, called the 'Unen Rifle' Models The Unenlagia is a component Zoid of the Matrix Dragon Fuzor. See the Matrix Dragon article for appearances of the Unenlagia as a component of the larger model New Japanese Release - Blox *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Unenlagia comes on three frames, along with a frame of connector pegs (that is shared with several other Blox Zoids), four black Blox, one silver Blox, two canopies, four rubber ring caps a grey pilot and label sheets. The Unenlagia is moulded in blue and grey with clear orange eyes and canopies. Within the Zoid's production run there is a considerable degree of variation in the colour; some Unenlagia are more purple than blue. The Unenlagia’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward, like most Blox. The Zoid is not motorised, but it is very flexible, and can be manually posed. The rubber in the Unenalgia's joints tends to degrade over time, causing the Zoid to sag. New American Release The Unenlagia was released as a part of the New American Release by Hasbro. This version was identical to the New Japanese Release version, save for packaging. The Unenlagia was also released in very limited numbers as a part of the New Pacific Release. As one of the last Unenlagia production runs, the NPR released examples were almost all a uniform purple colour. Zoids Shop Exclusive A double pack containing Unenlagia and Mosasledge was released as a Zoids Shop Limited Edition. The Unenlagia in this release was moulded in black, gold, and gunmetal. Geno Saurer Blox Released as a limited edition model with the Zoids Infinity EX Neo game for the Xbox 360, the Geno Saurer Blox is a small Blox Zoid based around the Geno Saurer. The model is built around the core of the Unenlagia, with several frames of new parts allowing construction of either a standard Geno Saurer, or a black 'Psycho Geno Saurer'. Although a section of Battle Story is printed on the box, it is considered to be non-canon. Related Zoids The Unenlagia is a component Zoid of the Matrix Dragon and D.A. Lizards 'Fuzor'-Zoids. See these articles for information on the Unenlagia as a component of these larger Zoids. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids